


You Lied To Us.

by Appolinariusthepurplegladiator43



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appolinariusthepurplegladiator43/pseuds/Appolinariusthepurplegladiator43
Summary: A message from the studio for the creator who fled.
Kudos: 12





	You Lied To Us.

**Y** ou abandoned us. You are nothing but a coward. You left us rot, to die in this withering corpse of a memory. Your spinelessness and your selfishness have cost us our lives and it is you who now shall pay.

 **O** ur patience has run dry and our thirst for vengeance flows thick as the ink that courses through this abyss. Within these crumbling studio walls lies an anguish that cannot be so easily forgotten. Our fury is one that can only be sated by the spillage of your foul blood.

 **U** nited in our pain and torn to dust by your betrayal, we have waited 30 arduous years in this labyrinth of despair, hoping for your return so that we may show you the agony you thrust upon us. We wish to share with you a taste our suffering and fill you in on what you missed.

**L** ife was brought to us through you. You created us as dreams, an idea to bring joy to those who found none. Through the medium of animation, we lived inside that thought, that tape, that music. This studio was our home, the artisans that worked here, family.

 **I** magination was key to our creation. Your ability to design a being brought us into existence, gave us meaning. We flourished. We were full of wonder and we were happy. But blind were we to the deceit cooking behind the scenes.

 **E** nraged and run thin by **his** greed and **his** apathy, you left us. Endings are hard to begin with, to say goodbye is a thorn in the side that comes with a departure. But you didn't think to say farewell. You never looked back. You walked straight out the door, taking your light with you and you never returned for _**30**_ _years_. You threw out out like we were nothing to you. You left us in the monster's lair with not even a match to light our way.

 _ **D** emons_ arose from the darkness in the wake of your disappearance. Greed and madness were left to run rampant through the night that had befallen us. Your idea of wonder became twisted, milked dry of all it's joy and turned into a failed cash cow. The animations you poured your soul into became a ploy, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Your dream was dead, just as you were to us.

**T** hirty long, hard years went by as the shredded corpse of your idea wheezed its last breaths. The Ink Machine gave us a new form, dressed us in a fresh new coat of black. We bathed in the insanity **he** left us with, embraced the hatred with open arms, after all, no one was there to stop us.

 **O** f the little scraps we had left, we created our own ideas, thought our own thoughts and created mangled creatures for you to see when you finally came home. You can't escape us. We aren't going to sit around and act all pretty while you walk around like nothing ever happened. The water's gone stale and will leave a foul taste in your mouth should you take a sip.

**U** nrest has come.

 **S** orry was never good enough, **Henry**.

**You lied to us and now you'll see what horrifying a monster your fabrication has borne.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
